My Favorite Part of You
by Dark Blue Bad
Summary: Draco/Harry Not for the faint of heart. Rated M for a reason. The communications system that spans the Auror Department is a confusing one to Harry James Potter.


Oh hai. :D It's been a while since I've posted anything….like 2 years actually. :D well better late than never. This one's a bit heavy, so unless you are a seasoned pronz reader, turn back now. Oi, and Harry Potter isn't mine, and never will be. Sadly.

Happy Reading!

"Hello? Auror Potter speaking."

The communication system than spans the Auror Department is a confusing one to Auror Harry James Potter. Kingsley says its relatively simple: you dip your fingers into the bowl of Floo 'fire' and call out the desired person's name. 'Simple as pie' were his exactly words if Harry's memory can recall.

"Hello Auror Potter. This is –"

"Draco? Why are you calling? You're just down the hall." Harry relaxed in his soft cushion armchair and set his paperwork aside with a tired hand. He smiled warily as a soft sigh was heard from the green tinted fire.

"Ahem. Hello Auror Potter. Yes, this is Auror Malfoy."

"What? I'm not aloud to call my lover by his first name?" Harry chuckled to the fire. His boyfriend and lover for three years, ever the prick, often called at odd hours of the day to check up on him. Not that he minded. On the contrary, he loved hearing Draco's husky voice, especially when…

"Of course you may. I just think it's rather kinky to call you by your title and after last night…"

'Ah…' Harry thought with excitement and he undid the topmost button of his shirt. 'Its one of these calls.'

"Hmmm." Harry purred. "You did seem to enjoy last night more than usual, Auror Malfoy."

Harry heard a hitch in his breathing and his heart picked up slightly. He could imagine the glint in steely eyes, and the way his lover's pink tongue licked too dry lips like a predator with hunger of a different color. Harry fought the desire to growl.

"Harry, do you know what I love most about you, during our lovemaking?"

Draco's jump to a different tactic made Harry even more excited. "Tell me."

"My, my, Harry aren't you anxious. Well, if you must know…" Draco's slow sexy drawl made Harry's cock twitch. "It's a tie."

"Oh?" Harry said curiously. With a wave of his hand, he cast the most powerful locking spell he knows on his office door and settled into his chair more, opening his legs slightly to ease the tightness in his pants.

"It's a tie between you cock and your face."

Harry smiled wider. "Please go on."

A smoldering chuckle was his response before, "I love your sexy cock. I love when it's long and hard and in my mouth. Your cock tastes good in everything. Did you know that? It tastes good in chocolate, in whipped cream, in strawberry syrup…my personal preferred combination is when you cock is fresh out of my ass, just after you've emptied your considerable load inside of me. Your cock, when its covered in our essences, the way your cum feels as I lick it off and let it slide warmly down my throat, it's the most…arousing sensation. But I'm getting ahead of myself yes? Let's see…what else do I love about your cock?

"I love the way your cock feels inside of me. Oh Merlin, do I love the way your cock feels inside of me. I love the way your girth fills my ass up, hits my sweet spot every time. The way it feels in my mouth, in my hand; the way it bounces against your stomach as I take you…Merlin, I could cum from just the memories."

Harry was a mass of arousal as he touched himself to Draco's voice. God, that man could make stone melt in orgasmic bliss! He released a shaky breath as he fondled his balls gently, rolling them in his hands just as Draco would.

"Are you okay over there, Auror Potter? May I continue?"

Harry gasped as a new wave of heat covered him and he fingered his leaking slit with his thumb. "Talk."

"Along side your cock, I equally enjoy your face during sex. Your eyes, as they scrape across my body with heat, always gets me hard; and your mouth, when it's pressed up against mine or when it's decorating my body with hot kisses; it's so arousing when you lick at my nipples the way you do…I love your mouth around my cock too. The way your lips become pink from sliding my hard shaft in and out at that quick pace you have…that small trail of saliva from the side of your mouth as you feast on my cock until you make me come oh so hard. God I love your face. Your face as you cum though, that's an image that I masturbate to, those nights you're on missions Harry. The way you refuse to look away from my eyes as your orgasm rushes through you and the way you open your mouth and stick out your tongue just so as if reaching out to taste me. As if you're reaching out to taste my cum. And I let you don't I, Auror Potter? After I've come inside you, I pull out and put my cock in reach of your mouth and your eyes always search for mine as you lick my cum from my cock. Don't you Harry? Tell me Harry, do you like it?"

Harry whimpered and pumped himself harder. "Yes Auror Malfoy, I love the taste of you after you've taken me long and hard. Please! I need you so bad, Draco…"

"As you wish Harry."

Harry open his eyes at the surprising sentence to see his lover in front of his desk quickly folding up his very own Invisible Cloak with his thick erection bobbing out of his open slacks. He lets out a moan of desire.

"How do you what me Auror Potter?" Draco asks and Harry wastes no time. He yanks of his own shoes and pants and rushes over to the front of the desk to drape his self over the mound of paper work and assignments. His puckered entrance quivers under Draco's hawk-like gaze and he arches gently for Draco to see.

"If you don't take me right now, I'm going to explode." Harry moaned.

They let no time pass by.

Draco quickly pulls out a tube of lube from his pants pocket and tosses off his clothes. Harry's ass is still adequately loose from their morning romp in the shower so he merely shoves lubed fingers in for a precaution. But Harry doesn't want that. He turns his head to glare at Draco just in time to see the head Draco's cock press against his opening. He gasped as the head breathed his tight right of muscles and slid in with a slow but firm pace until Draco is rooted as deep as he can in Harry.

"You can go; I'm ready." Harry sighed; the pressure of simply being one with Draco always overweighs his desire for movement, if only for a minute.

"Yes, well, you may be ready to go but if I move this will be a very short ride." Draco huffed with his voice tight with exertion. Harry chuckled.

"Take your time Love; whenever you feel the need."

Draco snorted in laughter and slowly, ever so slowly began to rock his hips into Harry's. He pressed his hips back, enjoying the feeling of Harry's body pulling around his cock. Harry moaned lightly in response as Draco pushed in slowly, letting Harry enjoy the feeling of their connected bodies soaking in each others pleasure. But as the muscles surrounding Draco's cock loosened, the blond Auror set a fast, wanting pace. Harry moaned in pleasure as he was taken, as Draco's cock brushed against his prostate over and over again. With shaking fingers, Draco stroked down the expanse of his lover's back, then back up again over Harry's chest to rub sensitive nipples. Harry positively purred at the dual pleasure and arched his back wantonly. Draco hummed at Harry's delectable display and continued to toy with his chest as thrusting became rougher.

It was times like these that made Harry truly appreciate the thick oak desk that was his pride and joy. But as the amorous pair rose higher on their climb towards ecstasy, Harry didn't really think at all.

Draco's rabid thrusts suddenly became erratic and he quickly grabbed the bouncing erection of his lover, intent to bring them both to orgasm. And oh, did he make them see stars. As Draco hit Harry's prostate with an exceptionally hard thrust they _came._ Harry's hole tightened in pleasure and he moaned so nicely that Draco had no choice but to hold him close and empty his essence hard.

They slowed their frantic pace together, tired but satiated. Draco pulled out of Harry slowly, savoring the way his lover's tight passage seemed reluctant to release him from his place. He turned his eyes downward to watch as the head exited with a wet pop and his cum dripped out of Harry's open hole. He moaned and let his finger touch inside the entrance, scooping out some of his seed to place at Harry's mouth. Harry took it happily.

"You know, you really should learn how to work your Portable Floo System. It's rather pathetic." Draco said lazily.

"What?" Harry said as he turned around to kiss Draco's pouty lips.

"When one receives a call from a portable Floo device it's fire emits a ringing sound and flashes yellow. Your fire did neither."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously before whacking him upside the head with a large hand. "You git, you were just trying to make fun out of me!"

"No I wasn't. My plan was originally to sneak in here with your invisibility cloak and have hot, steamy office sex with you. You got a little…confused so rather than point out your foolish mistake I simply rearranged my plan. I am nothing if not adaptable and I can't say this outcome wasn't thoroughly…pleasing." The flash of lust in his lover's eyes had Harry's cock stirring.

"There is nothing like a little phone sex to celebrate an Anniversary." Harry sighed into Draco's neck as he wrapped muscled arms around his beloved. Draco merely chuckled.


End file.
